Why Nott ?
by D.Would
Summary: J'ai réussi ma vie. Je suis allé là où je voulais aller. Je parviens à aider les autres sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Un héros du quotidien. " C'est ce que pensait le professeur Nott, psychomage. Une journée pour changer la vie de six patients.


**Why Nott **? *

Ecrit par** Dairy's Scribenpenne, **anciennement** Dairy22.**

**[**30.03.10**]**

A _Manelor_, une amie qui traduit les émotions humaines à travers les rires que l'on devine sans peine au-delà de notre écran. Merci pour tout, même après nos disputes serpentardesques. Et qui sait, on se verra sans doute un jour ; Why Nott ?

*

* *

Théodore Nott est le personnage principal de cet OS, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. **x)' **& plusieurs couples ; à vous de découvrir lesquels !

(*****) Je remercie _LittleBeattle_ de m'avoir trouvé ce titre par un curieux hasard. Faute de frappe oblige. & à _Livioute_ d'avoir corrigé.

Je vous souhaite une **excellente lecture **pour cet Os excessivement long** : **30 pages Word ! **=DDD**

**Nota Bene. **Si quelqu'un veut** traduire **cet Os, faites-moi signe pour en discuter !

* * *

La porte de la cabine téléphonique s'ouvrit en grand et un homme s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il dut retenir sa respiration un instant afin d'y pénétrer en prenant le moins de place possible. Quelqu'un d'autre était déjà là, le combiné arraché dans ses mains. Les fils tantôt noirs, tantôt bleus s'enroulèrent autour du poignet de la jeune femme qui tentait de s'en démener comme s'il s'agissait d'un furieux filet du Diable. Elle jaugea l'intrus d'un regard presque venimeux et se retourna, composant les numéros de l'entrée des visiteurs. Six. Deux. Quatre. Quatre. Deux. Six était le nombre de patients que Théodore Nott allait avoir aujourd'hui.

Et la première de la journée se trouvait dans cette cabine exiguë, dos à lui. Hermione Jean Granger devait suivre cette séance de routine en matière de psychomagie uniquement pour valider sa licence d'apprentie auror. Au vue de ses lèvres pincées et des quelques plis apparaissant sur son front, cela ne lui convenait guère. Nott avait déjà hâte de fouiller dans les méandres de l'inconscient de cette héroïne de guerre. C'était avant tout cela qu'il recherchait dans son métier : trouver l'inextricable dans l'esprit d'autrui. Et si cet autrui pouvait s'avérer être le Graal de la psychomagie, Théodore Nott ne pouvait qu'en remercier ses supérieurs hiérarchique.

Désormais, la cabine s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du Londres bourdonnant côté sorciers. Hermione Granger ne cessait de vouloir remettre en place le cadran arraché. La descente semblait lente et on entendait clairement l'activité des rouages par de-là l'obscurité. A vrai dire, le mécanisme n'avait point été changé depuis la construction de l'édifice. Hermione Granger mit sa main dans la poche de sa cape, tâtonnant sûrement sa baguette magique. Le psychomage nota ce détail pour lui-même et se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

« - Vous êtes en retard. »

Son interlocutrice lui jeta une œillade éloquente avant de répondre.

« - Vous aussi si je ne m'abuse.

- Sachez, ma chère, qu'un psychomage est _toujours_ à l'heure. Formula-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'avais. Rétorqua cette dernière. Puis-je connaître votre motif ?

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. C'est moi qui pose les questions ici.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore dans votre bureau : la thérapie n'a pas encore débuté. Signala Hermione.

- Regardez, nous y sommes presque. »

Théodore Nott pointa du doigt le sol où un rai de lumière commençait à croître dans le petit espace de la cabine. Le sol d'or de l'Atrium miroitait dans les prunelles chocolat d'Hermione Granger. La cabine déboucha au milieu d'une galerie peuplée par des centaines de bureaucrates affairés, plume à Papotte non loin d'eux ou traînant de gros chaudrons. Mr Nott consulta sa montre à gousset et se rendit compte il était en retard dans son emploi du temps d'au moins une heure. Il la rangea par la suite dans sa poche et eut juste le temps d'adresser un bref hochement de la tête à un employé du Service des usages abusifs de la magie. La jeune auror, quant à elle, marchait devant, à deux bons mètres de distance. Le psychomage en déduisit qu'Hermione Granger ne voulait afficher au monde sorcier qu'elle allait suivre une thérapie. Cependant, ils empruntèrent le même ascenseur afin de rejoindre les niveaux inférieurs du Ministère.

« - _Département de la justice magique_. Dit une voix glaciale appartenant à une femme. »

Même après plusieurs années, Théodore avait du mal s'y faire. Cette voix semblait provenir d'outre-tombe et était impersonnelle au maximum. Plusieurs sorciers s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de la cabine, chargés de plumes, textes de lois et autres accommodements. Le jeune psychomage dut se coller à sa patiente qui semblait lutter contre elle-même afin de ne pas grogner de mécontentement.

« - _Service des usages abusifs de la magie_. »

Un énorme sorcier emmitouflé dans une cape bleu marine occupa une majeure partie de l'espace et salua une vieille sorcière somnolant près de la grille de protection. Hermione sentit l'attaché-case de Théodore heurter son postérieure. Elle se retourna et lui transmis tout le dédain du monde à travers un simple regard.

« - Vous devriez surveiller votre attaché-case, Mr Nott.

- Ceci n'était point mon attaché-case, Miss Granger. Dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique. »

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux grands comme des Rappel-Tout et son visage vogua vers des couleurs pivoines et rougeâtres. L'auror dégaina discrètement sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le torse du psychomage et persifla :

« - Et _ceci_ n'est point une baguette magique.

- Vous êtes sans aucun doute une ensorceleuse mais il serait dommage que je ne vous délivre pas votre certificat d'aptitude mentale d'ici la fin de la journée ; ce qui risque de se produire si vous continuez de me menacer avec autant de verve. J'ai entendu dire que sans ce précieux sésame vous pouvez dire adieu à vos rêves d'auror. »

La jeune femme lui envoya clairement toutes ses ondes négatives avant de ranger sa baguette magique.

« - _Département des transports magiques_.

- Excusez-moi. Je… Pardon Mademoiselle. »

Un sorcier à l'allure dégingandé fit léviter au-dessus de sa tête un prototype du nouveau Magicobus qui était en chrome.

« - Sympa le modèle, Don. Déclara l'énorme sorcier. S'ils ne valident pas ton projet, je file me pendre à la Rockwood. Tu as pensé aux sortilèges de coussinage ? »

Ledit Don bloqua l'ascenseur afin de donner de plus amples explications sur son prototype.

« - Oui, j'ai parlé avec Arthur Weasley. Il m'a parlé des voitures Moldues et des air… des air-sac ; quelque chose du genre. Je m'en suis inspiré afin de…

- Des _airbags_ ! Rectifia Hermione Granger sur le qui-vive. Et par la chatte de Rusard veuillez laisser cet ascenseur repartir : il y en a qui travaille ici. »

Don relâcha la porte, honteux. Hermione avait la respiration haletante et le rouge aux joues. Une voix malicieuse vint néanmoins s'élever dans les airs.

« - Vous voulez dire que _je_ travaille, Miss Granger. _Vous_, vous n'aurez qu'à parler pendant une heure. D'ailleurs je vais commencer dès à présent votre thérapie puisque nous sommes si en retard. Je remarque que vous utilisez un vocabulaire assez… moderne. D'où vous vient cette expression idiomatique ?

- Je… Vous… _Vous n'avez pas le droit_.

- Oh, sachez que j'ai tous les droits. Pensez à votre _très_ chère licence. Ajouta-t-il d'un air pensif.

- Quand Kingsley Shaklebot saura ça… Maugréa-t-elle, les dents serrées.

- Oui, il saura tout. Mais en attendant Miss, c'est moi qui décide. Et ça, durant une heure. Pouvez-vous seulement me répéter… (Il sortit un calepin gris à carreaux) Par la _quoi _de Rusard ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela puisse faire l'objet d'une thérapie. Riposta cette dernière.

- Oh que si. Avec cette expression je peux déduire que vous ressentez un profond manque affectif dont peut découler votre attirance invraisemblable pour le concierge de Poudlard, Argus Rusard. Et que, de ce fait, vous fantasmez éveiller de cette homme qui a au moins trois fois votre âge. Seconde hypothèse, vous vous êtes récemment lancée dans la zoophilie et vous avez une nette inclination pour les félins ; d'où le mot « chatte ». Pour finir nous pourrons également en déduire que vous avez un vocabulaire assez inapproprié pour la bouche d'une jeune femme et de surcroît – héroïne de guerre. »

La plupart des occupants de l'ascenseur tendaient l'oreille et jetaient des regards médusés tantôt au psychomage, tantôt à sa patiente qui arborait une jolie couleur purpurine.

« - Les trois hypothèses à la fois ou vous me laissez choisir à votre place ?

- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale sorcier facétieux et grotesque ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ecoutez-moi bien Nott, si vous osez entacher mon dossier avec de telles inepties je vous jure que…

- _Je _commande Granger. Pendant une heure entière. Retenez-vous donc jusqu'au délai qui vous est imparti. »

Ils se toisèrent l'un l'autre sans bouger.

« - _Département des Mystères_. Annonça la voix froide. »

Théodore s'empressa de sortir en lançant un vague « Mon bureau est ici » à une Hermione Granger désappointée. Cette dernière suivit son psychomage d'un pas lourd au détour de plusieurs couloirs, à l'opposé de celui du Ministre de la Magie. Quelques Langues de Plomb les dépassèrent en parlant un dialecte guttural. Théodore les salua d'un bref hochement de tête puis s'arrêta devant une porte lisse patinée couleur olive.

Dans la pièce se trouvait un imbroglio d'affaires en tous genres, mélangeant les rouleaux de parchemins, plumes défraichies et ouvrages variés. Ces derniers formaient des piles en colimaçon d'au moins un mètre de hauteur sur lesquelles étaient disposées des boîtes de thé ou de fruits confis de chez Honeydukes. Au centre, un sofa capitonné aux teintes vertes émeraude scintillait par les rayons du soleil artificiel créé par la fausse fenêtre du Ministère. Derrière tout cela, un bureau en acajou croulait sous les formulaires et dossiers ouverts, tâchés et parfois mêmes éventrés. Théodore se dirigea immédiatement vers ce recoin de la pièce et y disposa son attaché-case qui provoquait un bruit sourd comme des objets au fond d'un tambour de machine à laver. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit un réveil qu'il secoua afin d'éteindre. Hermione l'entendit jurer « Le voilà enfin ce Troll. » Puis, il en sortit un parapluie blanc où figurait la carte du métro de Londres. Il l'ouvrit par inadvertance et grogna : « Sept ans de malheur Théo. Super. Comme si on avait encore besoin de ça après la saga Harry Potter. » Il fronça ensuite des sourcils et extirpa de son attaché-case un volume du dictionnaire philosophique sorcier. Au bout de cinq minutes, un plateau de Bavboules, une nappe de pique-nique, une plaque de chocolat avec des noisettes, du chewing-gum servant de sortilège Tête-en-Bulle, un miroir ensorcelé et autres objets inutiles jonchèrent également son bureau…

« - Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda Hermione Granger en contemplant la pièce.

- Why not. Dit-il.

- _Why Nott_ ? S'enquit-t-elle. Dois-je voir ici une preuve que tous les Serpentard sont de furieux nombrilistes ?

- Ici, Miss Granger, il n'y a pas Serpentard et encore moins de Gryffondor. Juste moi le psychomage et vous, la patiente. Alors si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de vous installer. Souffla-t-il en enjambant un carton d'où dépassait un rubix-cube version sorcier. »

Hermione s'allongea sur le sofa et la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut cette tâche affreuse au plafond comme si on avait fait exploser une Bombe à bouse dans cette pièce. Elle entendit Théodore Nott s'installer sur un fauteuil et appuyer sur une sorte d'interrupteur. Elle se redressa et le vit mettre une bande dans le magnétophone sorcier.

« - Vous allez enregistrer ?

- Oui, c'est la loi mise en vigueur. Je ne dois pas être trop arbitraire. Si je le suis, un comité d'harmonisation réécouterons la bande et jugerons si vous êtes apte ou non à devenir auror. Cela vous dérange-t-il ?

- Je… Je pensais que ce que nous allions nous dire appartenait à la sphère privée. Balbutia-t-elle

- Vous croyez à beaucoup de choses Miss Granger ; c'est propre à chacun. Thérapie numéro trois cent soixante-quatorze. Miss Hermione Jean Granger, diplômée auror. Thérapie en vue du test d'aptitude mentale. Dit-il à l'adresse du magnétophone. »

Ces quelques paroles rendirent anxieuse la jeune sorcière, raidit sur le sofa. Il se passa quelques minutes durant lesquelles un silence pesant se fit. En général, elle avait entendu dire que le thérapeute posait toujours une question comme « Parlez-moi un peu de vous ». Or, Nott ne bougea pas et le sablier près de lui continua à faire couler le sable, encore et encore… Au bout d'un quart d'heure il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et dit :

« - Votre personne est-elle si inintéressante à vos yeux ? (Elle ne répondit rien) Je ne force jamais mes patients à parler. Je les laisse prendre leur temps même si cela doit prendre plusieurs séances. _'Le temps c'est des galions'_. Faux. Je n'applique pas ce dicton dans mon cabinet. »

Hermione sembla se détendre quelque peu, continuant obstinément de fixer le plafond décrépi.

« - Je vous imaginais vraiment maniaque. Finit-t-elle par souffler. Ce bureau est très loin de l'image que je me faisais de vous…

- Nos intérieurs révèlent nos forts intérieurs. Comment est le vôtre ?

- Chaleureux. Il y a beaucoup de rouge sur les murs, un canapé confortable comme celui que vous avez là. Une lumière tamisée et toutes sortes de livres rangés dans une gigantesque bibliothèque mais… (Théodore la laissa poursuivre) Mais je me sens vide chez moi. C'est comme une dissertation où l'on ne ferait que de la paraphrase : tout est déjà dit, répété et re-répété. Il n'y aucune fantaisie, ni même de grain de folie comme chez vous. Dans votre fort intérieur. C'est calme. Plat. Sans aucune envergure de la sorte. Tel un ciel sans étoiles. Et Merlin sait que j'adore les étoiles… Vous savez, j'étais toujours la première sur la tour d'astronomie. J'avais l'impression de rêver et pourtant Hermione Granger n'en a pas le droit. Elle doit… suivre sa route sans s'arrêter. Ne pas faire attention aux détails inutiles. Rester terre à terre. C'est propre à son personnage je crois. Une psychorigide effarouchée. Je voudrais… rien qu'un instant ; un petit moment, me permettre ce genre de choses, dites stupides mais qui pourtant font un bien fous. J'ai envie de… de penser à autre chose que le travail. De me dire plus tard, en touchant la fin de ma carrière, que je ne suis pas passé à côté de choses plus importantes.

- Qu'y-a-t-il de plus important que le travail selon vous ? Demanda son psychomage.

- L'amitié. Oui, l'amitié…

- Parlons un peu de vos relations amicales. Intima le psychomage.

- De Harry et Ron ?

- N'y a-t-il qu'Harry et Ron dans votre sphère privée ? Deux piliers sur qui se baser ? (Hermione hocha prestement la tête) Et s'ils s'en vont ou viennent à disparaître ?

- Ils ne m'ont jamais quitté.

- Ils ou _vous_ ? Interrogea Nott. »

Sa patiente médita quelques instants avant de répondre :

« - Je… Je l'ignore. Je ne leur ai jamais posé la question à vrai dire. »

Théodore sembla noter quelque chose sur son calepin et reprit :

« - Comment définissez-vous l'amitié, Miss Granger ; et là, je ne parle pas de celle que vous entretenez avec Messieurs Weasley et Potter. Mais de l'amitié dans son terme générique. »

Hermione prit son temps avant de répondre :

« - Je ne sais pas s'il existe une seule définition valable. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Ce que _j'_en pense ? S'étonna presque Théodore Nott. Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas à moi de penser, mais à vous. Et je crois, sans me tromper, que vous ne pensez pas assez. Pas assez à vous du moins… Aimez-vous votre image, Miss ?

- Je l'adore, oui. Mais ce n'est pas une preuve d'égocentrisme. C'est juste que mon image je l'ai forgée selon un modèle bien précis et donc j'en suis satisfaite.

- Etes-vous également satisfaite de votre intérieur ? »

Hermione se contenta de changer de sujet en déclarant :

« - Je crois que j'ai envie d'enseigner. »

Théodore avait l'habitude de ce revirement de situation, il arracha juste sa page de son bloc note et la mit quelque part afin d'entamer le nouveau sujet de discussion.

« - Enseigner ? Répéta-t-il.

- Oui, je veux apprendre aux nouvelles générations qu'il n'existe pas de bons ou de mauvais sorciers. Mais que tout le monde peut devenir l'un, l'autre ou plus vraisemblablement un mélange des deux au fil des années.

- Dans quelle catégorie vous mettez-vous ?

- Dans un mélange des deux, sans aucun doute. Affirma l'apprentie auror.

- Citez-moi deux sorciers ou sorcières appartenant aux deux extrêmes.

- Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy. »

Théodore Nott arqua un sourcil.

« - Je m'attendais plutôt au couple Harry Potter et Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Ils ne font pas la paire.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Questionna le psychomage.

- Je n'entends rien du tout docteur.

- _Professeur_. Rectifia ce dernier. Je suis professeur pour soigner les maux de têtes des sorciers et sorcières telle que vous, Miss Granger.

- Je n'ai pas mal à la tête.

- Où ça alors ?

- Nulle part. Je ne ressens plus la souffrance physique tant je l'ai enduré pendant la guerre.

- La souffrance morale subsiste, vous savez. Informa-t-il.

- Mais pas le temps. Rétorqua cette dernière. L'heure est passée. »

Elle désigna du menton le sablier magique, à présent vide. Théodore le fixa un moment en se disant que cela était impossible que le temps leur ait échappé aussi rapidement. Il appuya sur le bouton du magnétophone afin d'arrêter la séance puis rassembla ses notes. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau afin de les classer dans un dossier. Hermione Granger se redressa sur le sofa et déclara :

« - Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- De quoi ?

- De moi.

- Je n'ai pas à penser à vous, Miss Granger. Ce n'est pas mon métier. Je suis psychomage et non devin. Mon travail n'est pas de vous juger mais de vous comprendre au mieux à partir des bribes d'informations que vous me divulguer. Je les capture au fil des mots puis je les interprète. Ais-je raison ou tord ? La question demeure. »

Hermione le regarda arranger ses affaires et plonger le bras entier dans son attaché-case d'où il tira une magnifique plume bleu turquoise.

« - Vous recevrez le bilan de votre thérapie dans la soirée. »

La jeune auror prit cela pour un au revoir ; ou plutôt un adieu. Jamais elle ne reverra le professeur Nott. Le voir comme il est dans son cabinet, humain et attentif. Au contraire de l'image qu'il donnait dans l'ascenseur du ministère de la magie ou encore dans cette fameuse cabine téléphonique.

*

* *

Il était 10 h 21 quand Harry Potter arriva dans le cabinet du Professeur Nott. Ce dernier consultait sa montre à gousset affichant une série d'aiguilles pointées vers un cadran étoilé démuni de chiffres. Il était affalé dans son fauteuil, piochant par moment des fruits confits dans la boîte achetée chez Honeydukes. Théodore Nott désigna juste d'un vague geste de la main le sofa au Survivant sans même lui jeter un regard. Etrangement, cela le réconforta car pour la première fois de sa vie depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier, il n'était pas quelqu'un d' « important ». Il retroussa ses manches et s'assit face au psychomage. Théodore Nott plaça son pouce près de son index et imita le geste d'une rotation. Harry Potter se retourna et décida enfin de s'allonger. Hermione l'avait informé que le professeur Nott enregistrait les séances et il ne fut donc pas étonner d'entendre ce dernier déclarer d'une voix morne :

« - Thérapie numéro trois cent soixante-quinze. Mr Harry James Potter, diplômé auror. Thérapie en vue du test d'aptitude ment-…

- Excusez-moi. Coupa Harry. Sommes-nous des chiffres ou des patients ?

- Des patients portant des chiffres. Répondit simplement le psychomage. Thérapie en vue du test d'aptitude mentale. Compléta-t-il enfin. »

Il se passa un temps avant que Théodore Nott ne demande :

« - Pourquoi cette question ?

- Ce sont les questions les plus idiotes les plus importantes.

- Développez. Intima-t-il.

- Et bien… Je pense que… Enfin, je… A mon avis… Hésita Harry. Excusez-moi, trop de « je ».

- C'est pourtant l'exercice même de cette thérapie. Mettre le « je » en avant. Ne pas l'oublier.

- Je ne peux l'oublier. Chuchota-t-il. On me le rappelle constamment, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise.

- Et vous voulez devenir un numéro ? Un individu sans importance dans une masse d'autres individus ?

- C'est facile d'être un numéro. Il n'en n'est pas de même pour être quelqu'un et dire « Je ». Je le dis mais j'exprime encore quelques difficultés à le conceptualiser. Expliqua le Survivant.

- Croire en le fait que vous êtes _unique _?

- Non, ça on me le rabâche depuis mes onze ans. Tant de fois que j'ai du mal à y croire. Je ne me suis jamais senti unique. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un près de moi… Quelqu'un qui me ressemblait ou me comprenait, voir les deux. Je ne suis pas unique.

- Il y a une différence fondamentale entre l'unicité et la solitude. Informa le psychomage.

- Pour moi cela va ensemble parce que… Cela va de soit. Je veux dire que… Non, c'est absurde.

- Rien n'est absurde entre ces murs. Et là vous parlez au type qui collectionne les bouchons de bière au beurre. »

Harry se permit un léger rire. Il marqua une pause et reprit :

« - J'ai peur… J'ai peur de… De me retrouver seul. Je n'ai jamais goûté à cette solitude dont vous parlez. J'ai toujours été entouré ; même – voir surtout – dans le malheur. Et les rares fois où j'ai été seul, ce fut uniquement dans le ressenti. »

La plume bleu turquoise de Théodore Nott gratta le papier.

« - Revenons-en à ce terme d'unique.

- Il sonne moche quand vous le prononcez. Fit remarquer l'apprenti auror.

- Moche comme moi ? Supposa le psychomage. Car sachez que je suis unique. Et vous aussi.

- Je suis laid alors. _Vraiment_ laid. Vous savez, j'ai eu du mal à me trouver une petite-amie. Peut-être à cause de ça. »

Cela faisait étrange à Théodore de parler amour avec le Survivant mais il sentait qu'il lui enlevait un poids des épaules en le faisant.

« - A Poudlard, à l'époque, d'après ce que je me souviens, vous étiez l'un des garçons le plus séduisant de notre promo. Car unique, donc beau.

- Le refrain serait plutôt : " _Car célèbre, donc beau. _"

- Admettons dans ce cas. Admettons. »

Cinq minutes supplémentaires se déroulèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre vint à percer le nuage brumeux des doutes et des non-dits.

« - J'en ai marre d'être comme les gens me voient. J'aimerais rien qu'un jour que tous soient munis d'une paire de Lorgnospectres et me voit comme à la une du Chicaneur. Décalé. Drôle. Sensible. Harry et non Potter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'a Harry que Potter n'a pas ?

- L'humanité.

- L'humanité comprend également l'amour. Aimez-vous, Harry ?

- J'aime les autres plus que moi-même. Formula ce dernier.

- Et connaissez-vous mieux les autres plus que vous-même ?

- Je connais d'eux seulement ce qu'ils veulent bien me montrer.

- Et voyez-vous uniquement ce que vous voulez bien afficher, Mr Potter ?

- Pourquoi ce changement d'appellation ? Fit-il alors remarquer.

- Car l'apparence c'est Potter. L'intérieur c'est Harry. Et j'aimerais, rien qu'une fois que vous vous acceptiez tel qu'Harry Potter. Ni héro, ni homme. Avant tout un être doué d'amour. C'est bien cela que vous cherchez ? Aimé et être aimé en retour ?

- Tous les gens qui m'ont aimés en ont souffert que cela soit durant leur vie ou par leur mort. Dit le Survivant.

- Mais ils ne vous ont jamais fuit. Ils ont été courageux. Car l'amour comprend indubitablement une part de souffrance. Et surtout de courage. Une folle hardiesse telle la maison Gryffondor.

- Les Serpentard sont des lâches. Alors ils ne peuvent aimer. Déduisit-il.

- Joliment raisonner. Mais cela ne va pas de soit. Ecoutez-moi bien. Expliqua le psychomage. L'amour est universel et à la fois particulier ; j'entends par là que tout le monde sait de quoi on parle quand on dit « amour » mais est-ce que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor - et au sein même de ces deux maisons, c'est-à-dire les élèves – conceptualisent l'amour de la même façon ? Non. Car dans un couple l'un n'aime pas plus fort que l'autre. C'est juste que l'autre aime différemment que l'un. Cela ne sera pas les mêmes critères, ni les mêmes manifestations. Il y en a qui sont plus démonstratifs que d'autres. L'amour n'est pas quelque chose qui va de soit. Et pourtant c'est inné. Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux.

- Même les Serpentard ?

- Surtout les Serpentard. Ils… Ils ne sont vraiment pas ceux que vous croyez.

- Je comprends mieux à présent. Je commence à comprendre… Vraiment. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

- Sur quoi ?

- La nature d'un Serpentard. Je… Voyez-vous un Serpentard ne se fait appeler - et appelle - les autres que par leur nom de famille, _jamais le prénom_. Alors ils se contentent de ce monde d'apparence, illusoire. Cela leur suffit. Ils ne veulent – ou ne peuvent – entrer dans la sphère intime des prénoms car cela reviendrait à s'engager à ce que l'autre apprenne à les connaître également. Ils s'y refusent. Ils ne veulent pas qu'on les connaisse. Ils ne veulent même pas se connaître eux-mêmes.

- Etes-vous un Serpentard ?

- J'ai faillit l'être. Répondit Harry Potter. »

Théodore griffonna sur son calepin gris à carreaux les explications de son patient et marmonna « _Why not_. »

« - Il est vrai qu'on ne peut parler de vous sans évoquer vos rapports conflictuels avec Draco Malefoy. Tant qu'à parler Serpentard, autant parler de celui-là. »

Harry remua dans son sofa.

« - Que représente-t-il pour vous – hormis cet être qui ne peut et veut aimer ?

- Il… J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit humain.

- Il est faillible pourtant.

- Pas dans son regard.

- Parce qu'il excelle dans ce domaine. On lui a très vite apprit à contourner le dicton «_ Les yeux ne trahissent jamais même au mois de Mai _» ou encore celui qui dit que « _Les regards sont des éclats d'âme_. ». Cela relève juste de l'apprentissage même si ce dernier se révèle complexe.

- Alors nous pouvons tout apprendre ?

- A vous de voir ce que vous souhaitez apprendre réellement.

- A… A assumer mon unicité.

- Rien que cela ?

- A m'assumer tout court.

- En tant que quoi ? Questionna le psychomage.

- Qu'homme. Ou en tant qu'homo : je ne sais plus. »

Les yeux du Survivant semblaient humides.

« - Il faudrait savoir un jour. Le même jour ou vous vous sentirez beau et unique. Homme avant d'être homo car… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que son réveil matin sonna. Harry Potter se leva subitement et consulta l'heure. Le temps imparti s'était écoulé. Ce dernier ne voulut croiser les yeux du psychomage. Il sentait qu'il était allé trop loin sur le chemin sinueux des révélations. Harry fit de grandes enjambées jusqu'à la sortie.

« - Vous recevrez le bilan de votre thérapie dans la…»

Harry Potter avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Déjà parti. Nott fixa l'endroit un bon moment avant d'achever sa phrase :

« - Dans la soirée. »

*

* *

Onze heures sonna et avec, le temps des interrogations. Comment rédiger le bilan de la thérapie d'Harry Potter ? Le professeur Nott ne savait quel mot mettre là-dessus. Il se gratta le menton où une barbe de quelques jours grignotait son visage. Il joua avec un rouleau de réglisse qu'il faisait trottiner le long de son bureau grâce à sa baguette magique quand quelqu'un toqua timidement à la porte. Théodore rangea le dossier qu'il était justement en train d'étudier et déclara un vague « Entrez. »

Luna Lovegood apparut dans la pièce déjà encombrée d'objets en tous genres et étrangement, ce décor lui convenait à la perfection. Même après Poudlard, elle n'avait pas quitté ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis et sa lunatique-attitude. Théodore l'observa un moment avant de se lever pour lui serrer la main. La jeune fille vint aussitôt déposer deux baisers sur ses joues tout en tenant fermement la paume du psychomage. Théodore ne se laissa pas déconcerté. Il avait vu plus fou encore : une patiente l'avait déjà embrassé sur la bouche en guise de salut. Alors ce n'était pas la petite bise de Luna qui allait…

« - Merlin, qu'elle sent bon. Pensa-t-il. »

Luna lui adressa un mince sourire et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa vert émeraude. Les éclats du soleil artificiel vinrent chatouiller ses cheveux dorés. Elle était petite. Ses pieds ne faisaient que de racler le sol. Théodore Nott s'assit sur le fauteuil non loin de sa patiente et chercha dans son fouillis une feuille vierge.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Demanda le professeur Nott. J'ai reçu une note volante de la part du directeur du département de contrôle et régulation des animaux magiques. Cela concernerait votre prochaine expédition en Nouvelle-Zélande si je ne m'abuse ?

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer. Nous avons étudiés dans la même école après tout.

- Je préfère mettre une distance entre moi et mes patients. Rétorqua-t-il. Ne pas confondre sphère privée et sphère professionnelle.

- Ma sphère privée déborde sur la seconde. C'est ça qui m'amène ici. Déclara Luna d'une voix rêveuse. Je n'arrive pas à faire la distinction entre mes amis et mes collègues. Parce que pour moi, tout le monde mérite ma sympathie.

- Tout le monde ?

- Oui, tout le monde. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais détesté ou haï quelqu'un ? Ne serait-ce qu'éprouver de l'antipathie ?

- _Jamais_. Je n'y arrive pas. Avoua celle-ci d'une petite voix. D'autres y arrivent très bien : chacun sa spécialité.

- Que faites-vous de mieux alors ? Questionna le psychomage.

- Aimer.

- Et à part aimer ?

- Rêver. Certifia Luna Lovegood.

- Et en troisième position ?

- Toujours être optimiste même s'il n'y a pas lieu d'être.

- Pendant la guerre, vous étiez optimiste ? Demanda le professeur Nott.

- Il fallait bien quelqu'un qui tienne ce rôle.

- Vous jouez un rôle ?

- C'est le plus beau rôle d'une pièce de théâtre.

- Pourtant, le gentil se fait toujours marcher sur les pieds. Avança Théodore Nott en griffonnant sur son carnet gris.

- Et le méchant se fait toujours punir. Répliqua-t-elle.

- Connaissez-vous les tragédies, Miss Lovegood ?

- Oui je les connais. Mais, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. _Pourquoi _? Interrogea sa patiente. Considérez-vous ma vie comme une tragédie ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire des jugements de valeur. Certifia le psychomage.

- Alors vous n'avez jamais jugé vos patients sur ce qu'ils ont pu vous dire ou ce que vous devinez sur eux ?

- J'essaie d'occulter cela de ma tête sinon je fais mal mon travail. Expliqua-t-il.

- Etes-vous déjà allez voir quelqu'un qui vous écoute à votre tour ?

- Vous parlez d'un psy ? Supposa Théodore Nott.

- D'un ami. Contredit sa patiente.

- Tout à l'heure Miss Lovegood, vous parliez d'un théâtre dans lequel nous jouons tous des rôles. Et bien moi je suis celui qui écoute et se fait discret, entre l'homme malheureux et l'optimiste.

- Vous êtes près de moi alors ?

- Tout près, oui. Formula le professeur Nott.

- Après que le rideau soit tiré, vous vous en irez ?

- La porte de mon bureau est toujours ouverte. Dit-il.

- Vous croyez que je devrais être plus méchante ? Demanda Luna Lovegood.

- Y croyez-vous ?

- Je ne serais plus Luna si je le faisais. Suggéra-t-elle.

- Alors vous n'avez pas besoin d'une psychothérapie. Vous connaissez déjà toutes les réponses à vos questions…

- Non, ne partez pas ! J'ai… J'ai besoin de vous. De votre aide pour… Pour me ressentir Luna. »

Théodore se rassit et joignit ses mains entre ses jambes dans une posture typiquement masculine après avoir enlevé ses lunettes.

« - Je t'écoute Luna. »

Cette dernière sentie ses yeux s'embuer car personne n'avait prit la peine de l'écouter auparavant ; même pas son père. Elle prit une légère inspiration avant de souffler.

« - Je n'ai jamais eu d'amoureux. Ils fuient tous ce que l'on appelle ma lunatique-attitude. Ils pensent que… que je ne suis pas assez sérieuse sans doute. Je devrais être plus du genre Hermione Granger pour trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime et… Après une guerre comme celle qu'on vient de vivre, il n'y a plus de place pour la fantaisie. J'ai disparu en même temps que la dernière ère. Je suis devenu invisible à partir de la sixième année. On m'a oublié car tous devenaient sérieux et moi je… Je suis resté prisonnière de celle que j'ai toujours été. Je n'ai pas évolué ou peut-être, ne l'ai-je jamais voulu. Vous connaissez Peter Pan ? Non peut-être pas ; comme tous les sorciers, surtout pour les Sang Purs.

- Je refuse les jugements de valeur dans mon cabinet, Luna. Répéta le professeur Nott.

- Moi je veux les mettre en avant car ils existent et ne disparaissent jamais. Dit-elle à brûle pour point. On ne peut pas les renier et encore moins les ignorer. Les jugements de valeur font ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Ton travail vise à être neutre mais quel être normalement constitué le peut ?

- Qu'est-ce que la norme ? Interrogea le psychomage.

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai toujours fuit.

- Fuit comme les hommes ?

- Ca me fait peur de parler d'hommes. Parce que rien que le mot me prouve que j'ai grandi. Fini les petits _garçons_. On est dans la cour des grands : ce sont les _hommes_ avant tout. Expliqua posément Luna Lovegood.

- Les femmes après ?

- Les femmes n'existent pas dans notre monde.

- Elles le pourraient. Seulement si les hommes ravalaient leur égo démentiel. Et alors à ce moment là nous serions égaux.

- On ne parle pas assez des femmes dans le monde sorcier.

- Dans le monde moldu non plus. Dit le psychomage.

- J'ai envie de changer les choses. Permettre à toutes ces femmes de rêver. Rêver d'amour si cela est possible.

- Un amour entre femmes ou avec des hommes ?

- Cela sera à elles de choisir. Je me contenterais juste de leur donner des ailes… Tu sais, je suis la seule femme de mon service au Ministère. Ce voyage en Nouvelle-Zélande n'était qu'un prétexte pour m'éloigner de l'équipe. En me faisant faire cette thérapie, mon supérieur hiérarchique veut voir si je suis vraiment folle.

- Tu es la patiente la plus lucide que j'ai reçu depuis ce matin.

- Tu en as eu combien ?

- Deux et demi.

- _Et demi_ ? S'étonna Luna.

- Oui, l'un de mes patients ne se considérait pas comme un être à part entière, d'où le " et demi "… »

Un silence suivit cette réplique. Théodore tendit la boîte de fruits confits à Luna.

« - Tu en veux ?

- Non, j'ai toujours détesté ça. C'est trop sucré.

- Ton prénom aussi sonne sucré quand on le prononce. »

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire. Elle dirigea sa main vers la joue du psychomage et l'effleura. Ses doigts glissèrent contre sa peau devenue râpeuse puis elle la retira. Délicatement.

« - Merci de m'avoir écouté même si ce n'était que quelques minutes volées. Les plus belles minutes depuis longtemps. »

Luna se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« - Tu pourras informer ton directeur de département que tu n'es pas folle. C'est le professeur Nott qui le dit. »

Dos à lui, Luna sentit un énième sourire fleurir contre ses lèvres. Elle fit volte-face et ajouta :

« - Tu es encore du genre à séparer sphère privée et sphère professionnelle ? »

Il arqua un sourcil. Elle reprit :

« - J'ai une heure de libre entre seize et dix-sept heures et je me disais que…

- J'ai des patients jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. Informa Théodore. Désolé. Mais le rideau n'est pas fermé, au contraire, il vient juste de s'ouvrir.

- Alors à bientôt…

- A tout de suite, oui. »

Cette fois ci, Luna Lovegood s'en alla pour de bon et referma la porte derrière elle. Il y avait des patients, comme ça, qui nous faisait oublier que l'heure du déjeuner arrivait à grand pas, que nous étions avant tout des êtres humains plutôt que psychomages, que nous étions hommes et…

Le reste ne se disait pas. Cela se ressentait.

*

* *

« - Ne cherchez pas bien loin. J'ai juste un complexe d'infériorité. »

Ronald Weasley passait sur le divan. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Le professeur Nott venait juste de mettre en place le magnétophone. Il le regarda d'un air surpris, étonné par sa franchise soudaine. Il plaça ses lunettes carrées sur son nez et ouvrit son bloc note sur une feuille vierge. Il appuya d'une manière systématique sur le bouton sortant la mine et continua ainsi de nombreuses minutes.

« - Depuis quand le savez-vous ?

- Je vous répondrai seulement quand vous arrêterez de faire ce bruit agaçant avec votre stylo. »

Théodore Nott s'arrêta alors et contempla les cheveux flamboyants de son patient un instant avant que celui-ci n'ose reprendre la parole.

« - Ca a commencé dans mon enfance. Je… Quand j'ai eu six ans j'ai surpris une conversation de mes parents. Ils parlaient de mes frères et moi. Et de Ginny – ma sœur. (Il se tut un moment) Ma mère… Ma mère préparait le dîner. Elle était dos à moi et ne pouvait donc pas me voir bien que parfois je l'eusse soupçonné d'avoir des yeux derrière la tête. Mon père lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ sur la table de la cuisine. Cette image est encore toute nette dans mon esprit car ce fut là que j'entendis mes parents dire que… Enfin, ils ont dis que… Leur rêve fut d'avoir une fille à ma place. Mon père a renchérit en disant quelque chose ressemblant affreusement à "_Le Médicomage s'est trompé ; nous n'y pouvons rien Molly. Mais Ron est tout à fait un gentil garçon_."

Voilà, j'étais juste… gentil. Je n'étais pas l'intrépide Ginny, ni les malicieux Fred et George, encore moins le généreux Bill, le responsable Percy ou le sagace Charli. Je n'avais qu'à mon effectif la gentillesse. Et vous savez quoi ? Cela n'apporte strictement rien dans la vie. Je hais quand ma mère m'appelle _Ronny_ car cela sonne horriblement bien avec _Ginny_. Et je me souviens alors du fait que ma mère aurait voulu que je sois une fille et que mon véritable nom soit Ginerva plutôt que Ronald. _Ronald_… C'est vraiment stupide comme nom, n'est-ce pas ? On se dit alors "_Quel abruti peut bien s'appeler Ronald de nos jours_ ?" Je réponds pour eux : "_Un simple moi suffira_". Au fil des années j'ai essayé de me faire plus cool que je ne le suis véritablement : _Ron_ devint mon véritable nom. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup le remarquent mais, mes oreilles rougissent quand on m'appelle Ronald. _Ronald_…

Je suis le dernier de mes frères et j'ai toujours eu à porter leurs vieux vêtements. De là découle le fait que j'adore l'argent car étant petit je voulais avoir quelque chose de neuf ; rien que pour moi. Est-ce que cela peut-il être compréhensible ? (Ron marqua une pause) Oui, je le crois bien. Répondit-il pour lui-même. Manquer de rien est une chose mais avoir de l'argent en est une autre. Nous vivons dans un monde où… où tout est basé sur l'apparence et les biens matériaux. Un pauvre est exclu du système. Vous savez où est-ce que j'ai passé mon enfance en tant que « _pauvre _» ? A Loutry St Chaspoule un coin perdu pour des sorciers tout aussi perdus. Un minable dans un quartier minable. J'avais l'affreuse impression d'être déterminé par la condition sociale de mes parents. Et vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Vous avez eu onze ans et vous êtes allé à Poudlard. Formula le professeur Nott. »

Ron semblait être pétrifié dans le fond du divan. Ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de tirer sur un fil qui dépassait d'une de ses manches. Puis il dit, la voix enrouée :

« - C'est à partir de là que je suis véritablement devenu _l'éternel second_. Harry est devenu la source de mon bonheur et à la fois mon calvaire. Il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans que les étudiants le saluent et moi j'étais juste à côté – invisible. J'étais réjoui pour lui, ne vous méprenez pas, mais au fond de moi une étincelle aspirait à être enfin reconnue.

- Cela s'est produit. En première année avec la pierre philosophale le professeur Dumbledore vous a félicité d'avoir mené la plus belle partie d'échec que Poudlard n'ai jamais connue. »

Ron Weasley eut une espèce de rire froid.

« - _Les échecs_ ! Pesta-t-il. Vous croyez qu'on peut aller loin dans la vie en jouant magistralement aux échecs ? Vous croyez qu'on devient un héro en sacrifiant la reine ? Vous croyez qu'on gagne une guerre en manipulant le cavalier, le fou ou la tour ? Non. Les échecs ne sont que divertissement. Et c'est ce que j'étais pour les autres : un divertissement. Celui qui faisait rire pendant une heure ou deux et dont on se lassait une fois ce délai passé. « _Weasley est notre roi_ » Tu parles ! Weasley est le bouffon du roi… Vous chantiez avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi ? Interrogea le psychomage.

- L'hymne ! Weasley est notre roi. Vous le chantiez avec les autres Serpentard ?

- A vrai dire, j'ai contribué à écrire les paroles avec Draco Malefoy. Le vers rimant avec « _Trou à rat _» m'avait plutôt sauté aux yeux.

- Vous en êtes fier ?

- Oui, assez. Admit Théodore Nott. C'est une des rares choses que j'ai pu faire à Poudlard.

- Vous avez aimé la chanter ?

- Vraiment. Je n'ai pas eu souvenir d'avoir été si heureux que de vous voir agiter les bras comme des moulinets et de regarder le Souaffle passer tout droit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais ris. Pour de vrai. Pas un rire serpentardesque. Un rire humain, voyez-vous. Expliqua le professeur Nott.

- C'est à cause des rires comme le vôtre que ce mal être n'a fait que de me coller à la peau. Rétorqua Ron.

- Les traumatismes surviennent toujours à cause des paroles ou des actes des autres.

- Comment voulez-vous me guérir si vous admettez un tant soit peu que vous étiez en quelque sorte mon bourreau ?

- Syndrome de Stockholm.

- Jamais entendu parler. Grogna Ron en attrapant un fruit confis dans la boîte se trouvant sur la table basse du cabinet. »

Ron mâcha bruyamment sa friandise et fronça des sourcils un bref moment.

« - Vous savez, je ne pense pas que poser mes fesses sur votre divan m'aidera en quoi que ce soit.

- Cela doit vous aider au moins pour une heure. Après, libre à vous de partir. »

L'apprenti auror jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge fixée de travers au-dessus de la porte. Il piocha de nouveau dans la boîte de fruits confis et demanda :

« - Beaucoup de gens franchissent cette porte dans la journée ?

- Plus d'une, en effet.

- Qu'ont-ils donc à vous dire ?

- Une multitude de choses. Des choses qu'ils ne confient même pas à leurs proches. J'ai ce privilège de pouvoir aider des sorciers en déroute sans avoir à quitter le confort de mon fauteuil. N'est-ce pas une profession merveilleuse ? »

Ron ne répondit rien, éparpillant un peu plus de sucre sur sa robe de sorcier à l'effigie du Ministère de la magie.

« - Des gens importants sont venus vous voir ?

- Pas plus importants que vous, Ron Weasley. »

Ce dernier commença à s'enorgueillir, bombant un peu le torse. Le coucou de l'horloge les encensa de son chant. Il était près de treize heures. Ron se redressa puis s'étira. Il ne se retint pas pour bailler et regarda Théodore Nott droit dans les yeux.

« - J'imagine que c'est fini.

- Vous imaginez correctement. Répondit le psychomage. Vous recevrez vos résultats dans la soirée. »

L'apprenti auror se dirigea donc vers la sortie et disparu.

*

* *

Théodore Nott redoutait le début d'après-midi. Pas à cause du soleil – ici il n'était que superficiel. Mais il y avait quelque chose de bien plus terrible qui allait arriver… Très tôt dans la matinée, il avait reçu un courrier express du Ministère lui informant que Draco Malefoy devait suivre une thérapie obligatoire afin de calmer ses accès de colère et d'agressivité sous peine de se voir retirer ses fonctions. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sans même avoir toqué, Théodore hésita quant à l'attitude à adopter. Cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela que de devoir psychanalyser un ancien camarade de classe. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé que cela soit dans son apparence ou dans ce qu'il inspirait. Mais son fond, lui, avait dû subir de nombreuses métamorphoses. Draco Malefoy entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

« - Les lunettes te vont toujours aussi mal, Nott.

- C'est toi qui m'avait offert ce modèle. »

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'observer la pièce en l'embrassant du regard.

« - Alors, c'est ici que tu fouilles dans la cervelle des gens ?

- C'est le local que le Ministère de la Magie a bien voulu me fournir en l'échange de mes services.

- Crois-moi, ce que tu fais de tes journées ne rend service à _personne_. Dit-il en s'asseyant. Tu sais sans doute pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Vaguement.

- J'ai tapé une crise de colère au département des Jeux et des Sports car un crétin s'était trompé dans mes paris et m'avait fait perdre trois mille gallions. Et tu sais quoi ? Il a refusé de me rembourser. J'ai commencé à m'échauffer et puis finalement j'ai… Je lui ai attrapé sa cravate et j'ai essayé de l'étrangler avec. Quelqu'un a essayé de nous séparer puis j'ai… Je lui ai versé le contenu d'un flacon d'encre indélébile dans la bouche. Le type est toujours à Sainte Mangouste. »

Théodore éclata de rire tant et si bien qu'il lâcha sa plume bleue turquoise.

« - Indigestion ? Supposa celui-ci. »

Draco hocha ostensiblement de la tête. Le psychomage pouffa de rire.

« - Il n'y a rien de drôle à ça ! J'ai eu une mise à pied. Je risque de perdre mon emploi si je ne calme pas mon agressivité.

- Je veux bien être psy mais pas magicien. Ton agressivité tu l'as depuis autant de temps que je ne puisse m'en souvenir. Depuis nos onze ans tu tapes des crises de colère pour un rien. Je ne peux pas changer ton caractère. _C'est impossible_.

- Mais… Tu dois m'aider à me canaliser. Ma vie sociale ne tient qu'à un fil depuis la fin de la guerre. Si je veux continuer à être invité à quelques réceptions mondaines il faut absolument que je garde ce travail sinon c'est… un suicide anomique à la clef. Un exil. Je n'ai plus que ça Théodore… Mon emploi. Si je le perds, je me perds moi-même. Je… Toute ma vie j'ai tout fait pour être quelqu'un d'important ; je ne veux pas finir comme un rien-du-tout. Alors… Alors j'agresse les gens parce que au fond je suis frustré de n'avoir réussit en rien ; d'être en échec perpétuel. Je crois que c'est ma façon de montrer au monde que j'existe ; que je vis encore entre deux coups de poing. »

Le professeur Nott le regarda profondément et déclara :

« - On peut alors en déduire que tu vivais pleinement à l'époque où tu te battais continuellement avec Potter. »

Draco replaça le couvercle des ananas confit sur la boîte et regarda le contour de l'illustration un moment avant d'ajouter :

« - Potter me ravivait sans que je ne puisse dire pourquoi. Son sang, ses cris, ses coups et autres traduisaient parfaitement ma brutalité. Il était agressif avec moi et je le lui rendais bien. C'est la chose que je fais de mieux : me battre comme un vulgaire Moldu. Ironie du sort pour un Sang-Pur, non ? Mon père se serait cassé la voix en me voyant me traîner par terre comme un Cracmol dans l'espoir de faire mal encore et encore… De blesser avec ses poings plutôt que des mots. Je n'ai jamais aimé les discours inutiles et tu le sais. J'aimais l'action… C'est toujours le cas ; tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre type du département des jeux. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. J'ai envie d'aller à l'aventure. Une aventure malsaine. J'ai besoin de la violence pour me sentir vivant car dans ma tête… Dans ma tête je ne me sens pas vivant. J'ai l'impression d'être vide comme une marionnette. Et la douleur m'indique que je suis encore là sur cette planète et que si j'endure cela je peux éprouver encore des milliers d'autres choses. C'est seulement dans ces moments là que je me sens unique ; à part. Car personne – même celle se battant contre moi – ne peut ressentir une douleur identique ; le même mal qui nous ronge de l'intérieur. J'ai été élevé comme ça de toute manière. Et j'adore ça. Ca me convient parfaitement que… que les gens me déteste à cause de mon agressivité bien que j'ai longtemps cherché à être aimé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- Je me suis rendu compte que pour être aimé il fallait être doux et gentil. Avoua Draco Malefoy. Et je n'étais ni l'un ni l'autre. D'ailleurs, je n'ai _jamais_ voulu le devenir. Je m'adore dans la cruauté et tout ce qui s'en suit. C'est étrange… Je dois passer pour un déséquilibré de première mais… Voilà, au moins tu sais que c'est incurable.

- Oh, non ! Je crois que nous avons fait un énorme pas en avant. (Draco arqua un sourcil d'un air suspicieux) Tu as mis un mot sur ton mal : _Potter._ C'est le souvenir de Potter qui hante chacune de tes batailles. Tu essaies de retrouver un échantillon de ce que vous avez partagés lors de vos années Poudlard. A présent que tout cela est fini, tu te bats avec d'autres personnes dans le but qu'ils réagissent comme lui. Qu'ils te frappent comme lui, non ? »

Son patient eut une espèce de rire amer.

« - Alors selon toi je suis un sadomasochiste aux penchants nostalgiques, hein ?

- Non. Tu es quelqu'un qui a du mal à montrer son affection et le fait d'une manière assez particulière, voilà tout. Expliqua le psychomage. Tu tentes en vain de retrouver un contact avec ce qui te plaît par-dessus tout lors de ces affrontements : un véritable duel Potter / Malefoy. Les plus belles années de ta vie – les plus douloureuses aussi – te manquent. Elles t'ont marquées, forgées. Personne ne peut les oublier, même dans la haine. Je me souviens que… Potter et toi vous vous débrouilliez toujours pour vous rencontrer d'une manière ou d'une autre afin de vous battre ou simplement vous lancer des immondices à la figure quand vous étiez un peu fatigués. Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'aujourd'hui vous ne vous soyez pas vu. Tel que je vous connais vous auriez ravagé mon cabinet bien que cela ne soit une perte négligeable…

- Potter est venu _ici _tu veux dire ? Il suit une thérapie ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- _Que t'a-t-il dit_ ?

- C'est confidentiel Malefoy. Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais si tu veux quelques précisions il stipulait que tu pouvais aller te faire voir.

- Tu ne vas vraiment pas lâcher le morceau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Tu ressembles à Granger parfois ; bande de premiers de la classe. »

Théodore Nott eut un léger sourire et se souvint alors de sa première patiente de la journée. C'était un compliment que devait lui faire Draco bien qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte.

« - Je crois que toi aussi tu lui manques. Murmura Théodore. Il… Il a parlé de toi de façon détournée. Je crois qu'il serait heureux si tu lui donnais un coup de poing au détour d'un couloir. Potter aussi est un sadomasochiste aux penchants nostalgiques. »

Draco eut un maigre sourire et contempla ses mains.

« - J'aimerais que cela soit vrai. J'aimerais frapper Potter une dernière fois avant de me faire virer ; de lui hurler au visage ce que je suis devenu par sa faute et son héroïque-attitude. Tu sais comme je le hais Théodore ? Il… Il est simplement insupportable et dès que je le croise je veux…

- Entrer en contact direct avec lui ?

- Non ! Lui faire du mal. Je veux voir son sang rouler pour savoir lequel est le plus précieux entre le sien et le mien. Je veux le cogner dès que je vois ses cheveux en bataille. Et le tuer quand il rit. Tu avais déjà ressenti _ça_ ? Une haine sans vergogne ? Je vis avec depuis tant d'années – trop d'années. Je n'aurais de repos que quand je lui aurai cassé la figure. Puis le cercle vicieux recommencera. Ses blessures cicatrisent, son sourire revient, sa bonne humeur aussi. Et pour moi c'est tout _le contraire_. Je veux alors de nouveau lui faire mal, voir son sang, son sourire disparaître et ne plus jamais refaire surface. C'est impossible. Pourtant cela va faire des années que je lutte contre la nature et son cycle infernal. Potter est une erreur de la nature qui me montre tous les jours l'horreur de ma nature. Je le hais pour ça et pour des milliers d'autres choses. (Le psychomage ne cessait de prendre des notes à la dérobée de peur d'effrayer l'ancien Prince des Serpentard dans ses confidences) Potter a une façon particulière de me mettre hors de moi. Et je crois que c'est réciproque ; ça me rassure de ne pas éprouver une haine à sens unique. De ne pas être seul face à cette émotion. J'y tiens tant… A cette haine mutuelle. Bien que le monde tourne à l'envers c'est la seule chose inchangée. La haine est stable : c'est une amie fidèle. Pourtant je n'ai jamais été – et je ne serai jamais – fidèle. Je ne le suis que dans l'animosité. Je hais à la vie à la mort. Jusqu'au bout. »

Le professeur Nott se gratta sous le menton et contempla le plafond avant de déclarer :

« - Ton instinct de survie te pousse à affronter Harry Potter continuellement.

- Oui.

- Ce n'était pas une question. »

Draco Malfoy se tut et baissa les yeux.

« - Que me conseilles-tu pour survivre à mon agressivité ? Demanda-t-il la voix étrangement tremblante.

- Aucun psychomage ne pourrait donner un tel conseil à son patient. Rétorqua Théodore Nott.

- Alors fais-le en tant qu_'ami_ ! J'ai besoin de l'entendre. »

Le psychomage se leva et alla déposer son carnet de notes sur son bureau. Sans se retourner, il prononça :

« - Il faudrait que tu tues Potter de tes propres mains afin de trouver le repos ou que…

- Que quoi ?

- Que tu lui demandes s'il ressent cette haine comme toi tu l'as en toi.

- Pas besoin de lui demander. Je le vois clairement dans ses yeux.

- Draco, écoute-moi, tu as besoin de l'entendre pour l'admettre et te sentir rassuré. Cette haine, tu l'as dis toi-même, c'est tout ce que tu possèdes, ton bien le plus précieux. La haine, faute d'un autre terme… Parce que… (Draco le foudroya du regard, le déconseillant de poursuivre) Parce que ce n'est pas sain comme haine. Ce n'en n'est plus vraiment. C'est une obsession malsaine. Un mauvais exutoire. Fais comme tu l'entends après ça, de toute manière le temps est imparti. »

Draco avala sa salive et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. L'heure était passée sans que quiconque ne puisse l'entendre. L'ancien élève de Serpentard se dirigea à reculons vers la sortie, une rancœur inhabituelle pour son vieux camarade de classe brûlant ses entrailles. Parce que la vérité avait toujours un petit arrière-goût acide.

*

* *

« - Je suis arrivé à un âge où l'on fait le bilan de sa vie. Et je crois que j'ai raté la mienne. Je ne peux pas me vanter d'avoir fait des choses de bien car mon entreprise était toujours intéressée. Comment en faire autrement quand on a été chez Serpentard ? Ironisa-t-il. »

Théodore Nott regardait son dernier patient de la journée et il se dit à de multiple reprises qu'il aurait préféré que cette séance ne voie jamais le jour. A vrai dire, il se demandait s'il devra par la suite se faire psychanalyser par un de ses congénères. Severus Rogue sur le divan. Professeur contre professeur. Rogue contre Nott.

« - Pourquoi moi ? Pensa ce dernier. _Why Nott ?_ »

Aucune réponse ne venait. Théodore ne cessait de se demander si l'un ou l'autre allait survivre à une heure entière de thérapie. Il lança un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge. L'heure n'en n'était plus vraiment une : il restait dix minutes et c'était tout ce qu'il avait réussit à tirer de son entrevue forcée avec le Maître des Potions. Des aveux volés. Severus Rogue pensait avoir raté sa vie. Il n'était pas le seul. Hermione, Harry, Luna, Ron et Draco avaient pensé la même chose. C'était un point commun indéniable entre eux. Etre au sommet et avoir l'impression d'avoir effleuré le fond. L'égoïsme avait du bon car cela nous permettait de nous rendre compte de ô combien sommes nous misérables. Humains. Et malgré toutes ces confidences, Théodore ne put penser autrement :

« - J'ai réussi ma vie. Je suis allé là où je voulais aller. Je parviens à aider les autres sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Un héros du quotidien. »

C'est pourquoi Théodore Nott arrivait parfaitement à comprendre l'état d'esprit de son ancien professeur de potions : avoir le sentiment de n'avoir rien fait de particulier ou d'extraordinaire dans son existence. Etre un éternel insatisfait, de soit, de tout. Cependant, après la guerre, on disait que Rogue avait accomplit de grandes choses. Son honneur avait été rétablit. Mais cela n'empêchait sans doute pas les remords liés au passé…

Il ne restait plus que deux minutes avant la fin de la séance. Et les grains du temps s'écoulaient dans le sablier avec une vitesse déconcertante.

« - Elle s'appelait Lily. Prononça Severus Rogue d'une voix rauque. Elle a rendu ma vie à la fois plus belle et plus sombre à la fois. Je la remercie mais je lui en veux de m'avoir quitté. J'ai raté ma vie et c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. »

Il se releva dignement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le psychomage était resté là, sans pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit. Quand Severus Rogue fut sorti de la pièce, Théodore se rendit compte que sur ses joues creuses, des trainées humides glissaient. Soudain, il se leva et referma la porte de son cabinet derrière lui. Dehors, le département des Mystères était vide. Les portes d'un ascenseur s'apprêtaient à être refermées et Théodore courut ; avec sa main, il maintient les portes de la cabine. Severus Rogue était là et essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Ils se défièrent simplement du regard un instant avant que le Maître des Potions ne prenne la parole :

« - Lâchez les portes, j'ai une réunion pédagogique importante à Poudlard.

- Et moi j'ai dis que la séance n'était pas terminée. »

L'ascenseur voulut refermer les portes une seconde fois et Théodore se glissa à l'intérieur. Il n'avait que quelques minutes pour faire comprendre le plus important sur la vie à un homme ayant le double de son âge. Et ils feront ce voyage ensemble, par palier.

« - Elle se prénommait Granger. Pendant des années j'ai cru l'aimer mais je me suis dupé. C'était davantage Hermione qu'autre chose… Souvent, on ne voit que ce que l'on veut bien voir. Le reste nous effraie ; les apparences nous rassurent. Et en une journée j'ai su… J'ai su que d'un point de vue sentimental j'avais raté ma vie parce que je l'ai laissé s'en aller. Je l'ai laissé aimer un autre. Je l'ai détesté. Pas haï. Je l'ai détesté de m'avoir ignoré si longtemps. Et durant cette même journée j'ai fais une erreur, j'ai… je me suis rapprochée d'une autre patiente alors qu'elle avait désespérément besoin d'affection en ce moment. J'ai fais l'erreur de mettre ma couverture de psychomage au placard et elle a vu qu'il ne restait plus que l'homme face à elle. J'ai dans l'espoir qu'elle n'ait pas trop lu en moi. J'ignore qui est cette Lily dont vous parlez, Monsieur. Mais elle a l'air plus importante que tout. Je suis sûr et certain qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour lui dire _je t'aime_ ; où qu'elle soit. La vérité doit voir le jour. Vous vous sentirez mieux après ça. On a tous une Lily dans le cœur, Monsieur. Ne faites pas comme moi. Ne la laissez pas vous échapper une seconde fois… »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Luna Lovegood entra, les bras surchargés de rouleaux de parchemins. Ses yeux lunaires s'attardèrent sur les deux hommes qui se faisaient face. Des bruits de pas se répercutèrent alors en échos et Ron Weasley apparut à son tour :

« - Luna, ton directeur de département te demande de remplir ce dossier pour dem… »

Sa voix se perdit quand il les vit. Théodore semblait de plus en plus gêné par la situation. Sans prêter le moindre regard aux deux nouveaux arrivants, il dit :

« - Notre séance est désormais terminée, Professeur. Je crois que vous savez tout. »

Il fit demi-tour et sortit de l'ascenseur. Il marcha le long du corridor de l'étage supérieur à celui de son bureau, voulant vagabonder histoire de s'aérer l'esprit avant de rentrer chez lui. Tout à coup, quelqu'un l'interpella dans le couloir :

« - Professeur Nott ! »

Il fit volte-face et vit Luna toujours près des portes de l'ascenseur. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas déterminé.

« - J'ai demandé à Ron de m'attendre dans le hall ; je lui ai confié tous mes papiers. J'espère qu'il survivra à rester dans le même ascenseur que Rogue pendant quelques minutes si les Nargoles ne sont pas à ses trousses… Je… Ecoute, tu m'as beaucoup aidé en une heure à peine et je t'en suis reconnaissante. J'y ai réfléchis toute la journée et je crois qu'en fait, ce n'est pas moi que tu voudrais inviter autour d'une Bière au beurre. Tu n'as pas à éprouver le moindre remord ; c'est moi qui ai insisté. Alors voilà, j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main en suivant tes quelques conseils. Je vais… M'en aller. Mon directeur de département m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais plus ma place ici ; alors j'ai accepté une mission à l'autre bout du monde sur les créatures dangereuses de Nouvelle-Zélande. Ron m'y accompagne pour me servir de garde du corps ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je l'ai toujours trouvé un peu brusque dans sa façon de s'exprimer mais il peut s'avérer être drôle. Je compte sur son humour à toute épreuve pour ce voyage.

- On parle bien du type qui est allé à la recherche des Horcruxes ? Murmura Théodore en regardant ses chaussures. Je suis certain que tout se passera bien. Je demanderais à quelqu'un de faire comparaître ton directeur de département devant le Magenmagot : le sexisme au travail c'est interdit. En attendant, fais tes preuves. Tu verras, ton succès sera reconnu. »

Luna Lovegood lui sourit doucement avant de s'en aller. Quand elle disparut enfin de son champ de vision, Théodore Nott reprit sa marche et entendit des grognements à l'autre bout du couloir. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés et tendit l'oreille :

« - Tu mériterais juste que je te casse le nez comme ton ami Dumbledore, Potter.

- Tue moi comme tu as essayé de le faire avec lui.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai même pas réussi.

- Cette fois tu en as l'occasion. Il n'y a _personne_ pour t'en empêcher.

- A part une horde de aurors qui risque de débarquer si j'égratigne un tant soit peu leur héros national. Mais peut être que si je te cogne un peu ça accentuera un peu plus ton côté… _aventurier _? Il paraît que si on donne un coup de poing avec une bague cela provoque une vilaine balafre sur la joue. Tu veux essayer _le balafré _?

- Une cicatrice de plus ou de moins… Entendit-il répondre. Vas-y Malefoy, fais-toi plaisir en me frappant. Je sais que tu es en manque. On sait qu'un Malefoy a toujours un surplus d'agressivité à faire ressurgir. Dis-moi, ton père frappait-il ta mère ? »

Le bruit de coup accompagné de celui d'un craquement inquiétant survint alors et Théodore sursauta.

« - Mes parents ont souffert par ta faute Potter. Cracha Draco. Jamais je ne te pardonnerai d'avoir dispersé ma famille.

- Elle a été brisée en même temps que la baguette magique de ton père lorsqu'il a été conduit à Azkaban. Expliqua le Survivant d'une voix étranglée. Personne ne peut le racheter ; même pas son propre fils. Il a commis trop d'horreurs. Si tu as un emploi au Ministère aujourd'hui, c'est grâce – et uniquement – à la compassion du monde sorcier. Toi, le pauvre garçon influencé et influençable. Tu aimais plus ton père qu'il n'aimait son propre reflet. Et toi, tu me hais autant que tu te détestes. Mais je sais aussi que tu m'adores autant que tu t'aimes. Je…

- Arrête avec tes espoirs illusoires Potter. Arrête. Tu m'insupportes. Toi et… tout ce que tu incarnes. La loyauté (Théodore entendit un coup)… Le courage (Un autre coup survint)… Et l'amour. »

Un corps sembla tomber à terre et Théodore aperçut un pan de cape serpenter sur les dédales du couloir. Une main ensanglantée s'appuya sur le sol et le psychomage supposa qu'Harry Potter venait de se relever.

« - Tu es du poison. Et tu sais… Les Moldus eux-mêmes savent que le venin de serpent peut s'avérer être un syndrome contre n'importe quelle blessure. Mais toi, Malefoy, tu t'arrêtes au stade juste en-dessous. Un reptile sans aucune importance qui ne sauve personne d'autre à part sa piteuse peau. »

Un silence lourd de sens suivit ces quelques mots et Théodore avait l'impression d'être de trop. Mais il ne pouvait faire demi-tour sans qu'on ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Et ce moment, cet instant, semblait tout aussi important que la dernière guerre qu'ils avaient du subir. Car les frères ennemis s'affrontaient de nouveau.

« - Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu _avec moi_ à Serpentard ? Demanda la voix de Draco dont on devinait l'émotion. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Tu savais que… C'est débile mais… Je suis le premier enfant-sorcier que tu as rencontré. Je l'ai appris en lisant ta biographie écrite par Dustin Shepard, qui travaille pour Fleury & Bott. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. _Etre proche de ses ennemis_, disait mon père. Mais il n'a jamais su deviner à quel point je voulais être proche de toi, même dans la haine. Surtout là-dedans. Je me suis souvent demandé que serions-nous devenus si tu serais venu avec moi, dans les cachots. Là-bas on est sous le Lac de Poudlard. Il y a quelques hublots et on peut voir le calamar géant ou les sirènes et quelques autres créatures. J'aimais m'y plonger du regard et m'imaginer que… qu'en première année on aurait pu se disputer sur telle ou telle chose en regardant par ce hublot. Je t'aurais peut-être envoyé deux ou trois coups de poing : j'adore ça et je ne m'en prive jamais. Mais au fond, j'aurais peut-être appris à davantage te connaître ; à mettre en avant ce côté que tu bannis de toi. Ce côté Serpentard qui ne peut disparaître. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu te bas et tu parles comme l'un d'entre nous. Mais tu agis comme un rouge et or. C'est pour cela que je ne t'aime pas aussi… Car tu ne t'assumes pas entièrement alors que les preuves sont accablantes. _Et tu sais quoi Potter ? _Ajouta-t-il avec une once de colère. (Théodore entendit des pas se répercuter en échos le long du couloir comme si Draco aurait voulu s'éloigner mais finalement, revenait sur ses pas. Quand il reprit la parole, le psychomage devinait ses sanglots à travers les trémolos de sa voix) Tu sais quoi ? Je… La vérité est là Potter. C'est que si tu étais allé à Serpentard ou si seulement tu avais accepté cette facette de ta personnalité, je t'aurais aimé comme personne. Mais toi tu n'es qu'un… _stupide Gryffondor_. Et moi je ne veux pas de _ça_. Je ne veux pas de rouge dans ma vie : j'ai déjà vu trop de sang. Et même si je te le demandais, tu serais incapable de changer. Un caractère, on le garde à vie. »

La respiration de Draco Malefoy se devinait difficile.

« - Tu n'avais pas le droit de dire ça. Murmura finalement Harry. On ne dit pas ça à son ennemi. On ne fou pas en l'air des années d'animosité comme ça, en claquant des doigts. On ne dit pas qu'on déteste alors qu'en vérité c'était tout le contraire pendant des années. On ne détruit pas une vie de certitudes en quelques mots. Tu n'avais pas le droit de dire ça, Malefoy. Ni même de le penser. On devait préserver les apparences toute notre vie. On devait oublier _cette chose_ qui nous liait pour mieux lier notre existence à une autre, en se perdant de vue. Il n'y a pas de place pour toi _ici_. La seule chance que tu avais c'était d'être mon ennemi. Maintenant que l'ambigüité est levée nous ne pouvons plus continuer comme si de rien n'était…

- Je ne te demande pas de poursuivre ta vie en faisant abstraction de ce que je viens de dire. Je te demande juste de bâtir ton existence sur ces quelques évidences. Le mensonge, j'ai grandi dedans. Et à force d'être répété on croit que cela est vrai. A force de me dire que… que tu n'étais qu'un idiot, j'y ai cru dur comme fer. De même pour la pseudo haine. Je sais que toi aussi tu…

- Ne me mets pas dans le même chaudron. Trancha Harry Potter. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je n'ai pas le droit de…

- De m'aimer à la haine ? Coupa Malefoy. Pourtant c'est là où nous en sommes. Ni amants, ni ennemis, encore moins amis ou de simples inconnus. Et avant de mourir je voudrai mettre un mot sur notre relation. Si tu n'as pas la force de le dire, écris-le-moi quelque part. Ce n'est pas bien difficile.

- _Difficile_ ? S'insurgea Harry. Tu crois que ce n'est pas difficile de se rendre compte qu'on tient plus qu'on ne le devrait à un monstre ? Je ne t'aime pas Draco Malefoy. Ma haine est toujours là ; _mets ta main_. Elle brûle pour toi. Si un jour elle doit cesser, cela sera uniquement quand je mourrai. Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de te détester. Et je ne crois pas que j'ai besoin de l'écrire pour que tu le comprennes. Et pourtant, cette haine est atténuée par un je-ne-sais-quoi. Alors oui, nous ne sommes pas ennemis, ni amants, encore moins amis ou de simples… inconnus. Fréquentations de longue date serait le terme le plus approprié. On se fréquente sans se supporter. Cela a toujours été ainsi. Alors… gardons nos aprioris pour notre survie, tu veux ?

- Non, je ne veux pas. Parce qu'on pourrait être…

- Heureux ? Interrogea l'apprenti auror. Mais je suis heureux dans notre malheur. J'ai appris aujourd'hui que je suis unique. Mais si je veux l'être définitivement, il faut que je casse le tandem Malefoy / Potter. Il faut que je m'éloigne de toi. »

Théodore n'eut pas de mal à deviner le désarroi de son ancien camarade de classe. Il devina alors un corps être heurté contre un mur et la voix de Draco se fit basse et menaçante :

« - Tout ce que tu es c'est grâce à _moi_. Je ne sais pas qui t'a soufflé ces quelques paroles insensées à l'oreille mais tu peux te dire une chose : c'est un idiot. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça malgré ton crétinisme congénital. Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années tu aurais enfin compris que l'un ne peut vivre _sans l'autre_. Et je serais prêt à me couper la main droite s'il n'y a jamais eu une seule prophétie nous concernant un étage en-dessous, au département des Mystères. Car la magie ne passe jamais à côté de phénomènes comme celui-là. On ne détourne pas les yeux de notre duo Potter-Malfoy.

- _Lâche-moi_. Grogna-t-il.

- Je le ferais quand tu auras dis les petits mots magiques.

- S'il te plaît. Maugréa Harry Potter avec hargne. »

Un autre coup sembla s'abattre sur son visage.

« - Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et ce n'est pas en crachant du sang que tu vas m'amadouer. N'oublie pas qui m'a élevé.

- C'est parce que je me souviens de l'homme qui t'a élevé que cela m'empêche de dire ou d'_écrire_ les choses. On n'aime pas le fils d'un Mangemort. »

Le mot semblait être lâché. Et Potter n'avait pas besoin de répéter. Théodore Nott devina que Draco venait de relâcher son emprise. Le silence se fit long et pesant.

« - Nott me donnera les résultats de ma thérapie dans la soirée. Mais je sais que cela ne sert à rien : je vais me faire licencier. Le département des Jeux et des Sports a reçu un hibou. Le type dont j'ai fais boire de l'encre ensorcelée avait déjà des problèmes intestinaux liés à l'alcool. Il risque de ne pas s'en remettre.

- Je suis désolé.

- Au moins, toi tu t'en sors bien. Si je suis viré et emmené à Azkaban près de mon père, tu ne risques plus de me revoir. Tu pourras être unique… Comment disais-tu déjà ? '' _Il faut que je casse le tandem Malefoy / Potter. Il faut que je m'éloigne de toi_.'' Le couloir est libre : tu peux t'en aller.

- Mes responsabilités me retiennent.

- Tu es un Serpentard. Et on a l'habitude de fuir.

- Tu me pousses dans la fosse aux lions ?

- Je t'emmène là où tu sembles vouloir aller. Ceci n'est pas un piège. (Il marqua une pause) Que t'as dis Nott ?

- D'assumer mon unicité, et toi ?

- D'aller te frapper en même temps que la vérité. »

Les deux hommes se turent.

« - Tu crois qu'un jour on pourra se croiser sans se battre d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

- J'ai cessé de rêver depuis la guerre, Potter. Tu n'étais plus dans mes songes. Il n'y avait que deux yeux rouges en forme de fentes de serpent. Ce tatouage est là pour me rappeler que je suis un garçon… _influencé et influençable_. Tu ne m'as jamais vu sous mon véritable jour : un humain sans masque. Et je crains le fait que tu ne me détestes plus une fois le masque tombé. Tant que tu es dans ce couloir avec moi il faut que je préserve mon image de meilleur ennemi.

- Meilleur ?

- Oui parce que tu m'apprécies. Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de dire ? _''On n'aime pas le fils d'un Mangemort._'' Si mon père… (Sa voix trembla) si mon père vient à mourir Potter, m'aimeras-tu entièrement ? M'aimeras-tu dans le bien comme dans le mal ?

- On ne peut deviner ces choses à l'avance.

- Alors tu ne m'aimes pas ? Tu n'aimes que mon côté Serpentard ?

- Parce qu'il y a un autre côté ? S'étonna Harry Potter avec une once de moquerie. Laisse-moi rire Malefoy.

- Nous avons tous un autre côté, plus beau encore que celui que nous montrons au quotidien, ou plus sombre encore. Certains se jurent inutilement qu'ils resteront dans la lumière. Inutilement parce que la lumière ne peut exister sans l'obscurité et à vrai dire l'obscurité est en lui-même de la lumière alors… Sais-tu comment a été créée la magie noire ? Mon père me racontait toujours que c'était une comète qui était tombée sur Terre un soir : la pierre de lune. Les premières découvertes astronomiques venaient d'être faites et cette pierre était un signe pour démontrer aux hommes qu'il n'y avait pas que le soleil de si important. Le cycle de la lune est primordial pour certains types de végétations. D'ailleurs, les baguettes les plus performantes en matière de magie noires sont faites à base de bois lunaire. Du bois sombre. On inventa la magie noire pour effrayer les hommes, leur faire voir des horreurs. Mais nulle n'a pu deviner que quelques uns y prendraient goût. _J'y ai prit goût_. J'ai trouvé la magie noire fantastique et pleine de ressort comparée à la branche qu'on étudiait à l'école. Pour moi, la magie noire n'était que puissance et ne possédait aucune limite. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas tort. Elle n'avait aucune limite même dans celle de la folie humaine. Elle nous dévore et nous ronge l'esprit. Elle sommeille en nous, cette belle magie noire. Il n'est pas aisé de s'en débarrasser, et encore moins de la vaincre. (Draco s'arrêta dans ses explications et Théodore essayait d'interpréter les fluctuations de sa voix) _C'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier_, disait Mr Ollivander. A partir de là je me suis déjà demandé si cette baguette savait à quoi j'étais destiné. Si elle savait ce que j'allais faire. Si elle savait que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de foncièrement bon. Si elle savait que j'allais trouver mon frère-ennemi. Si elle m'attendait. »

Un sifflement inquiétant émergea du néant. Théodore Nott se demanda sérieusement ce qui pouvait être la source de bruit hors du commun. Le psychomage fronça des sourcils.

« - Que dis-tu ? Demanda Draco.

- J'ai… J'ai dis que… Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

- Si, j'ai entendu l'horrible bruit que tu as fait. Comme en deuxième année : c'était du Fourchelangue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le professeur Nott supposa que le Survivant venait d'acquiescer.

« - Ce que je disais n'avait aucune importance ; idiot comme tout le reste.

- Répète et je jugerais par moi-même.

- Je disais que c'était moi qui t'attendais. Pas la magie noire. Que je t'attendais encore et que jamais tu ne venais. Que je t'attendais encore et encore… Et que jamais… non jamais tu ne… »

Il se tut, ses paroles s'évanouissant subitement. Il eut un grand silence et Théodore fut tenté de se pencher afin de voir de lui-même ce qu'il se passait. Mais cette idée disparue aussitôt qu'un bruit de gémissement étouffé s'immisça dans le couloir.

« - J'aimerais que le baiser du Détraqueur soit aussi délicieux.

- On ne fait pas subir ce châtiment pour avoir fait avaler de l'encre ensorcelée à un fonctionnaire. Rétorqua Potter sur un ton dont on devinait parfaitement l'once de malice. C'est la première fois de notre vie qu'on est si… proche. A part en sixième année lorsque nous nous sommes battus à mains nus parce que tu avais fait poussé des chicots à Ron. (Il rit) Mrs Pomfresh a prit plus d'une semaine à trouvé le contre-maléfice… Tes cheveux sont incroyablement soyeux quand je n'essaies pas de les arracher. Et ta peau plus douce encore que quand elle est égratignée de toute part. Mais, je ne peux me permettre d'aimer le fils d'un Mangemort alors je dirais juste que tu es…

- Affreusement à ton goût ?

- Que tu es sans doute sur le point de gagner ton allé simple pour Azkaban. Plaisanta le Survivant. Tu sais que cela peut te coûter cher que de me contrarier ? Azkaban Malefoy : la prison des sorciers. Comment as-tu pu te laisser aller à ce point ? Je croyais que grâce à toi l'honneur des Malefoy était sauf ?

- Un héros a le droit de se tromper. Rétorqua l'autre. Si je pars en prison, tu ne me tromperas pas ? Tu… Tu ne trouveras pas d'autre frère-ennemi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne crois pas que dans le département des Mystères il existe deux prophéties similaires. Alors oui, je t'attendrais s'il le faut. Mais… (Harry Potter commença à rire) Il faut dire que c'est assez comique tout de même. Tu ne vas pas en prison pour crime de guerre mais pour avoir empoisonné quelqu'un ! Si tes aïeux t'entendaient… »

Le bruit d'un coup brisa les paroles de l'apprenti auror.

« - Tu n'es qu'un salaud Malefoy ! Me frapper en plein monologue : ça c'est bas.

- Si tes aïeux t'entendaient. Nargua ouvertement le Serpentard. Ce n'est pas tout mais je dois faire mes bagages et remplir certaines formalités avant de me faire embarquer par la brigade de police magique. Un collègue m'a dit que je risquais au mois six mois de prison pour intoxication et agression et autres débilités dans le genre… Je… J'ai un Fléreur chez moi. Il faudrait s'en occuper ; lui donner de la nourriture de temps à autre. Pour le reste il se débrouille.

- Tu as un animal de compagnie ? S'offusqua Harry Potter. Moi qui te pensais nombriliste à un degré juste au-dessus.

- Je ne fais que de détruire tes illusions ce soir.

- Je n'en suis qu'un peu plus bouleversé.

- Fais-moi signe quand tu auras épuisé ton stock de débilités Potter.

- Il ne désemplit jamais avec toi dans les parages. Heureusement, tu vas t'en aller et je pourrais… _casser le tandem Malefoy / Potter_ pour six mois minimum.

- Une vie maximum. Compléta Draco. Nous verrons bien. Je dois te laisser.

- Moi aussi. Hermione m'attend dans son bureau ; nous devions remplir un rapport ensemble. Justifia Harry Potter. Bon courage pour ton… incarcération. »

Puis ils s'éloignèrent… encore et encore… chaque pas les mentant en des directions opposées. Soudain, Harry Potter se retrouva nez à nez avec son psychomage et sursauta.

« - Par la barbe de Merlin, que faites-vous ici ?

- Je… Euh, et bien je voulais vous faire parvenir les résultats de votre séance mais il semblerait que j'ai oublié les papiers dans mon bureau. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez distrait comme vous l'avez remarqué. Le temps que je les retrouve il sera sans doute minuit passé et je ne crois que vous aurez la patience de…

- Vous écoutiez cette conversation ?

- Oui. Admit le psychomage. Et je dois dire que vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès mais pas assez pour commettre une nouvelle erreur. Il reste moins de vingt-quatre heures de liberté à Draco. Ne les laisser pas s'échapper. Même après une guerre, il n'y a que très peu de place pour les romances – surtout les plus incongrues. Ne laissez pas la magie noire tout dévorer sur son passage. Draco a peur d'être abandonné même s'il ne le dit pas. Etre brutal c'est une manière pour lui de manifester sa présence : il n'existe que dans les coups. Je crois qu'il est né lors de votre première bagarre ; le premier cri d'un d'enfant. Le placenta qui le protège du monde extérieur c'est votre tandem Malefoy / Potter. Ne le brisez sous aucun prétexte. Ne coupez pas le cordon. »

Théodore Nott fit volte-face et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur le plus proche et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin il marqua une pause et déclara :

« - 45, Marisia Road. North Lattimore Shire. Angleterre. C'est… C'est l'adresse de Monsieur Malefoy. Vous pouvez encore vous y rendre par poudre de Cheminette. Le Ministère ferme le service de transport dans cinq minutes. Si vous courrez, il sera toujours possible de… »

Avant même que le psychomage ne puisse finir sa phrase, Harry Potter s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur que ce dernier avait appelé et déclara :

« - Pourriez-vous prévenir Hermione de ma part que j'ai eu une affaire urgente ? Je… J'irais la voir demain. Embrassez-la de ma part. »

Les portes se fermèrent finalement et Théodore murmura avec un sourire :

« - Ca, je n'y manquerais pas. »

*

* *

Hermione Granger rangeait ses papiers en lançant des regards fréquents vers la porte de son bureau. Elle pesta une énième fois contre Harry et sa ponctualité quand quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte. Hermione cessa d'arranger le contenu de son attaché-case et haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas du genre à Harry de frapper si doucement sauf s'il avait fait une erreur dont il voulait se faire pardonner. Elle tourna le dos en déclarant :

« - Pas la peine de te faire plus petit que tu ne l'es déjà Harry. Et je doute que ton orgueil tout entier puisse entrer par cette porte si tu veux mon avis. »

La porte se referma.

« - En fait, ce n'est pas Harry. Il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il sera absent cette nuit.

- Cette nuit ? Répéta Hermione Granger en faisant volte-face. Mais nous devions remplir notre rapport de fin d'apprentissage d'auror. Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que…

- Ceci relève du secret professionnel. Trancha Théodore avec un sourire malicieux. En tant qu'auror vous devez mieux savoir que quiconque en quoi cela consiste… »

Hermione baissa les yeux puis reprit soudain contenance.

« - Je n'ai pas reçu mes résultats concernant ma thérapie. Fit-elle remarquer.

- J'attendais que vous acceptiez mon invitation à dîner pour le faire.

- Why Nott ? »

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà une nouvelle histoire pleine de vie que nous offre Dairy. Une fois encore, la complexité de l'être et de l'âme ressort à travers ses mots. Cet OS est, de mon point de vue, l'un de ses plus beaux, si ce n'est le plus beau (si j'en oublie Starbucks Coffee qui a pour moi une valeur toute autre). La psychologie est un sujet difficile à traiter, et je trouve que Fabiola s'en sort encore une fois très bien. On ressent tout, comme un poison qui coule dans nos veines, comme ce venin de serpent dont elle fait allusion. Elle m'a une fois encore émut aux larmes, et je l'en remercie. Merci pour ce chef d'œuvre, que ta plume a tracé au rythme de tes mots. Bravo pour cet écrit, qui pour moi représente bien plus qu'un simple OS. C'est une partie de ma vie. Par chaque mot, chaque allusion, chaque souvenir que je revis sans que tu ne le saches grâce à tes paragraphes, tu m'as subjugué. Merci, et encore une fois un grand bravo. - **Livioute**

*****

oo**O**

**Tadam**, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce long Os avec la série de thérapie et j'en profite pour souhaiter encore une fois _un joyeux anniversaire à Manelor_ ! Kiss**. Dairy's Scribenpenne.**


End file.
